


(People Turn the TV On) It Looks Just Like a Window

by Indabayou



Series: Bloodswap 'verse [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, but trust me it gets worse, this sounds happy so far, tyrian terezi, yellowblood vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indabayou/pseuds/Indabayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a mustard blood, Vriska can't rely on luck to help her out of everything. But is will alone enough to get her through this game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(People Turn the TV On) It Looks Just Like a Window

**Author's Note:**

> The work title is from St. Vincent's 'Digital Witness' 
> 
> This is Vriska's arc in the series :D I've been waiting to do this forever, mainly for Mindfang's bit later (I've written so many notes, I think she might be my favorite in the series. You'll see why, she's just as awesome as the original) 
> 
> This part will be a bit longer than Testify. I said 3 chapters before, but it will definitely be longer than that. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Your name is VRISKA SERKET. 

You're not going to beat around the meticulously maintained lawnring enclosing foliage- you are simply THE BEST THERE IS. And you mean it, too. Anything there is to be done, from FLARPING to DOOMSDAY DEVICE creation, you are on it. You are a firm believer that building SKILLS is essential, because while you do possess LUCK out the wazoo (All of it, essentially. All the luck), that doesn't mean it's always the GOOD kind. Besides, you don't want to be some dweeb that just falls shame-globes backward into all their glory. You want people to know that you DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT in life. For that reason, you have purposefully shielded your VISION EIGHTFOLD and only use it in times of EXTREME NEED. Not that you're above CHEATING and taking just a TEENY PEEK sometimes. 

Your friends have invited you to play a GAME with them later today. You are almost surprised that they have included you since they often say you come off as a BIT OF A BITCH, but then again you are boss at literally all games so of course they want to ride your formal outergarment endflaps to victory. WHAT FREELOADERS. Your trolltag is adroitGonif and your st8ments tend to 8e just a little 8it overdramaaaaaaaatic.  
What will you do?

VRISKA: Troll Terezi  
==>  
Well, you guess you could do that. The heiress has become so stuffy though since she started taking on more duties. She won't even come FLARPing with you and the others anymore. How are you supposed to run a decent campaign without her, for Alternia's sake? It's not Team Scourge without the ACTUAL members of the team involved, she should know that. In fact, it should be her civic duty to get her head out of her webbed ass and spend some time with you. But for now, trolling her will have to do. Bluh. 

adroitGonif[AG] started trolling genteelCerebrator[GC] at 08:16

AG: Terezi stop reading over your law notes and do something actually worthwhiiiiiiiile for a change  
AG: Come oooon I know you're there, you're always using that husktop of yours for something 8oring  
GC: OK4Y F1N3 WH4T DO YOU W4NT   
GC: 1 H4V3 4 LOT OF WORK TO F1NISH 4ND 1F TH3 EMPR3SS F1NDS OUT 1 SK1PP3D OUT ON FOR31GN D1PLOM4CY CL4SS3S SH3'LL H4V3 MY H34D  
AG: Oh whine whine whiiiiiiiine i'm terezi and my life is so hard cuz i don't have the 8rains to take the gigantic stick out my ass  
GC: >:[   
AG: You know that impression was spot on, don't even deny 8.  
GC: WH4T 1S TH4T 3V3N SUPPOS3D TO M34N L1K3 Y3S VR1SK4 1 4M 4W4R3 TH4T 31GHT 1S 1ND33D 4N 4CTU4L NUMB3R :?  
AG: 8  
AG: It  
AG: Shut up it m8kes sense  
AG: Anyway, 8ack to 8usiness. Promise me that when we play that game you won't 8e all heiress-y and lame. That we'll have fun like we used to, alr8?  
GC: 1M NOT A COMPL3T3 W3T BL4NK3T. 1N F4CT, YOULL S33 HOW R4D 1 ST1LL 4M >;]  
GC: JUST   
GC: JUST G1V3 M3 4 F3W HOURS 4ND 1 SW34R 1T'LL B3 JUST L1K3 TH3 OLD D4YS  
AG: You swear on your Trollcops t8pes. All of them, even the shitty ones you pretend not to like  
GC: 1 SW34R  
AG: Good. See you in a few then Scourge Sister, make sure you have all that lamey lame high8lood junk done or I'll dive in anyway and steal you like some prime pir8 treasure :::;D  


adroitGonif[AG] ceased trolling genteelCerebrator[GC]

As you shut your husktop, you realize that you're smiling like an idiot. This is the first time in a long while you've ended things in a good mood, actually. You must be getting soft. 

Right now though, being a weenie is alright with you if it means things can go right for a change. And maybe, just maybe, you'll enjoy this lucky break instead of taking the hard way.  
You DOUBT it. But might as well TRY anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gonif, from Vriska's trollian handle, is a Yiddish word that means "thief, scoundrel, or dishonest person" 
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback (yay?). Keep your eyes peeled in the next few weeks in case I miraculously stop being a lazy pile of shit.


End file.
